Feelings
by PhineasFlynns
Summary: Phineas is struggling with his feelings, and is scared to talk to Ferb about them. PxF


Phineas glanced at the bed on the other side of the room. Ferb had his nose in a book, soft grin spreading across his face. Phineas sighed, putting his book down. His gaze flicked back to Ferb, and the Brit was still immersed in his book.

Phineas looked down to his book again, shaking his head. After a moment he got to his feet and left the room. He slowly trudged down the stairs, yearning to talk to his brother. However, he wasn't sure how Ferb would take what he had to say.

The redhead sighed softly, and hurried out of the house. He walked in silence, his feet carrying him to the park. Thankfully it was empty, and he dropped into a swing, looking at the ground. The wind gently tugged his hair, pushing it back into his face, tickling his forehead. His troubled blue eyes seemed to be burning a hole in the sand, and he sighed yet again.

The redhead was disappointed in himself. He wasn't normally like this. He hated being upset. Life was great, he should be happy. Phineas wasn't a greedy person, everybody knows that. He put everyone else before himself, and gladly did it without hesitation. It was like a second nature to him. He loved his friends, and loved seeing them happy. It made him happy.

However, this all changed. Some point along the road his feelings for a certain someone had changed, and now all he could think about was him. It wasn't putting his friends first anymore. It was putting **Him** first. Everything Phineas did began revolving around his green haired step brother.

All of a sudden it was like his whole being had shifted, and instead of being gears on his friends, it was all about Ferb. That seemed to be all he cared about. He still loved his friends, of course, and he still cared, but Ferb stood out more.

And it drove Phineas insane.

All he wanted was to be able to tell Ferb. They told each other everything. But he didn't know what his brother would do, and it frightened him. He didn't want to loose Ferb.

"Hey" a soft voice sounded behind him, causing him to yelp an fall off his swing. He groaned at the pain in his rear end fro hitting the hard ground, and when he looked up soft blue eyes were looking down at him.

"F-Ferb!" he yelped, jerking back in fright

Ferb's eyebrows furrowed in confusion and he crouched down in front of Phineas and held out his hand

"Sorry for startling you Phin. Let me help you up"

Phineas stared at Ferb in silence. His heart was screaming for him to take the offered hand, however he wasn't sure if once he did, he would be able to let go. Ferb was beginning to worry. The look on Phineas' face was freaking him out. He moved his hand a little bit closer.

Phineas eyed it warily. After a moment he slowly reached out and took it. Ferb grasped it securely, a soft grin gracing his lips as he stood and pulled Phineas to his feet. Phineas yelped when he was standing, and Ferb caught him to balance him.

"Are you okay?" he asked

"Uh, yea, I guess that fall hurt me more than I thought it did" Phineas frowned, a blush crossing his cheeks at the proximity. Ferb frowned and without a word swung him up into his arms. Phineas yelped in shock and threw his arms around Ferbs neck to hold on. His blush darkened as Ferb walked over to the makeshift park merry-go-round, and sat him on it.

He sat beside the teen and crossed his legs. Phineas leaned back, groaning in discomfort. Without a word Ferb reached over and turned the redhead around, and allowed him to rest his head in his lap. He looked down at Phineas and sighed

"So, why were you running off today?"

"Hmm?"

"You practically ran out of the bedroom and out of the house. You only really slowed down when you were halfway here. Are you okay?"

"Yea Ferb... fine" Phineas whispered, looking at anything but his brother's eyes.

"Is there something you aren't telling me Phin?"

"I... I don't know, Ferb" he sighed truthfully

"What do you mean?"

Phineas sighed, pushing himself up and onto his feet, ignoring the pain it caused him. Without hesitation he began to pace across the small space in front of Ferb.

"I... I don't know... I feel guilty..."

"Why?"

"I don't like keeping secrets from you. We're brothers, we tell each other everything, and suddenly I'm scared of you-"

"You're scared of me?"

"- and I'm scared of what you'll say, and do, and-" he screamed in frustration. He spun around to face Ferb "I can't loose you Ferb"

Ferb was completely alarmed and confused

"Phineas, I don't understand! You're talking in circles!"

Phineas groaned, putting his head in his hands. Ferb stood, putting his hands on the redheads shoulders.

"Phineas, explain. Breathe"

Phineas looked up at him

"You promise me you won't hate me?" Ferb was alarmed at how serious the teen was being. What on earth could possibly make him hate Phineas?

"I promise"

Phineas was silent for a moment

"I feel... weird... I don't know... Every time I'm with you" he looked into Ferb's eyes "Everything used to be about my friends, including you, and then someone along the line you separated from them, and it all became all about you. I didn't focus on keeping them happy, and what they want. It was all about you. Everything. Everything I was doing, began revolving around you" he paused "It still does"

"Phineas-" Phineas placed his hand over Ferbs lips

"Please let me finish. I get butterflies when I see you, my stomach does flip flops when you smile at me and my heart feels like its going to explode" he broke off with a sigh "And I don't know why"

Ferb stared at him in silence for a moment. His mouth slowly began to curve upward no matter how hard he fought it. Then, without warning, he burst into laughter. After moments he was hunched over, clutching his sides and gasping for breath through laughs.

Phineas glared

"what's so funny"

Ferb looked up at his brother. After a moment he managed to control himself.

"Phineas" he chuckled "You seriously don't know why you feel that way?" Phineas shook his head "You're in love"

Phineas recoiled in shock

"What!"

Ferb immediately tried to calm his brother down; the look on his face confirmed the redhead was close to panicking

"Phineas, calm. Breathe! It's okay"

"What! You're crazy! How is it okay! You're my step brother! It's not okay it-" he snapped the sentence off when Ferb gently kissed his cheek. His gaze met Ferbs and the Brit chuckled

"It's okay" he repeated "I don't hate you Phin, I feel the same way"

Phineas' eyes widened in shock

"You do?"

Ferb nodded

"Yes, Phineas" he paused "Why is that so hard to believe?"

Phineas looked away

"Well... because I'm me... and... well... you're you"

Ferb frowned

"What's wrong with being you?" Phineas shrugged "Phineas, there's nothing wrong with who you are. You're fantastic"

Phineas shrugged and Ferb wrapped his arms around him and pulled him into a hug

"I love you, Ferb" Phineas whispered, clinging to the Brit

"And I love you, Phineas" Ferb whispered softly


End file.
